roblox_the_rake_classic_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Locations are a prominent feature in the game, some of them are valuable assets for gameplay functions, while others are simply good hiding spots. Knowing what their purpose or uses are can greatly increase your chances of survival. The Observation Tower Also simply called "The Tower," this structure is a large, rusty light tower located near the Base Camp and the shop. It is also really close to the Rake's Cave, so when night starts, the Rake's cries can be heard. The Tower can be climbed by ladder, and on the top there is a switch, upon activation, four lights react and a strong, buzzing sound can be heard. It lightens up the nearby area which is essential for giving signals and checking if the Rake's there or not. This action requires power and drains it quickly if turned on for a while. If you attempt to get down to the ground by jumping from the top of the Tower, you will receive massive fall damage, enough to incapacitate you from full health. There are two notable cameras located on the Observation Tower, one near the ladder and one on the top of the switch. The Safe House The Safe House or simply called House, is a damaged small hut located near the Power Station, the Old Well and the side of the map. It is equipped with an undestroyable door that can be only opened when pulling the lever next to it or forced opened with a toolbox. There is also a large lamp mounted on the ceiling, which emits a strong light. It uses power for the door and the lamp. Although the door is impenetrable, the Rake uses the weak roof to bust through. While it's still in process, you can use the time to escape North. After the roof has been penetrated you can still freely access the house, but this time the Rake will simply jump through the hole instead of destroying it again. The roof will be remain broken until daytime. When the power goes out neither the lights or the door can be used. There is also a Radio located on a small table free for grabs. It is a good hiding spot as well. The Power Station While it is not necessarily a good hiding spot, it is an important location for the game. Every location is powered by some means. The Power Station can discharge rather quickly if much electricity is wasted or overused. If there will be a power outage, some items that do not run of power can be used, and someone needs to fix it to use objects and lights again. It usually takes up to 15 seconds to fix it, leave you vulnerable to the Rake if he is nearby, though this process can be shortened with the Toolbox. If a player steps on the water puddle when the power station is active, or cancels the reactivation process, they will receive an electrical shock. It is recommended to go to the main generator box near the side as electricity can shock you and kill you if you stay too long in it. There is also a camera located here. Side Note: The following items require power, and cannot be used if the power goes out. * Stun Stick * Watch * Voltmeter * Tracker * UV Light and night vision headset The Base Camp Other than a hiding spot, it serves no other purpose and does not require any form of electricity. It is recommended to hide in the corners. It is located near the Observation Tower. The Rake can sometimes attack you by scratching the tent. Although this is a rather rare occasion. Paper messages can be found here, which are flare gun coordinates, though sometimes the paper can spawn outside of the tent. There is one camera found inside the tent. It is recommended to use this spot for meetups or a "rallying" point. The Shop The Shop is a popular location that players go to during the daytime to purchase useful items, it is also a place to sell items or exchange scrap metal for points, a camera is also located here. The shop closes when the text "SURVIVE THE NIGHT" appears, and reopens when the text "YOU SURVIVED" or "YOU DID NOT SURVIVE" appears. Other Locations * Wrecked Bus This location is actually outside the map grounds. It is an old, rusty and broken bus which is only for decoration and it's not accessible, a possible theory is that the survivors crashed here. * The Old Well The Well is covered by an invisible wall, so it cannot be accessed. It's located near the Safe House and the Rake's Cave, it is theorized that scrap metal appears here more often. * The Rake's Cave The Rake's Cave is a small hiding base for the Rake. The Cave itself is not accessible and this is where the Rake goes during the daytime. It's located in the middle of the map. When nighttime approaches, the Rake will come out of his cave and begin his murderous rampage. Be aware of how much time is left during daytime, since if you're near this location when night approaches, it will be more dangerous. * Crashed Car The Crashed Car is right next to the Base Camp and is just another place on the map, so there isn't much to say about it! Category:Locations